ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tema del foro:Noticias y novedades/@comment-4572609-20141007162711/@comment-4901718-20150824002201
From Hedorium To Eternity y Malgax Attacks, fueron escritos por un escritor Freelance, llamado Eric Wallace, este sujeto no formaba parte del equipo de escritores de Ben 10 y antes de esos episodios nunca antes habia conocido nada de la franquicia, por eso sus dos episodios rompen un monton el "canon" de Ben 10, ademas de la continuidad y coherencia de Omniverse. Esto sucedio por que a partir del 7 Arco, Cartoon Network empezo a "vaciar" el equipo creativo de Ben 10, dejandolos con lo escritores principales que solo escribian los episodios de Arco general (La guerra del tiempo) y el final, del resto un monton de episodios fueron escritos por escritores que tenian poca a ninguna experiencia en la franquicia. -From Hedorium To Eternity - Eric Wallace (el primer episodio de Ben 10 que escribio). -Stuck on You - Richard Pursel (su segundo episodio en la franquicia de Ben 10, el primero fue Bros in Space) -Let's Do the Time War Again - Kevin Rubio y David McDermott (Dos experimentados escritores de Ben 10, el primero escribio un monton de episodios de Omniverse especialmente los finales, el segundo escribio tambien la mayoria de los episodios de Omniverse). -Secret of Dos Santos - Tom Pugsley (este sujeto escribio el primer episodio de Ben 10 y un monton mas, el creo al Dr. Animo, a Kevin 11, a Zs'Skayr, a los 10 Negativos e inclusive escribio el final de Ben 10) -Third Time's a Charm - Jonathan Callan (este sujeto habia escrito varios episodios antes en Omniverse y estuvo encargado de "Charm School"). -Final Countdown - Geoffrey Thorne (estuvo detras de varios episodios de Omniverse). -Malgax Attacks - Eric Wallace (segundo episodio escrito por Eric). -Most Dangerous Game Show - Yuri Lowenthal (si no lo conocen es quien hace la voz en USA de Ben 10 desde FA, basicamente esta fue la primera vez que escribio un episodio). -The End of an Era - Escrito de nuevo por Kevin Rubiu y McDermott. -A New Dawn - Escrito por el productor ejecutivo de Omniverse Matt Youngberg, quien anteriormente dirigio 17 episodios de SA, incluyendo el final. Si te das cuenta, los episodios mas importantes (Let's Do Time War Again, Secret of Dos Santos, The End of an Era y A New Dawn) fueron escritos por escritores que tenian experiencia en la franquicia y conocian a estos personajes. Otros episodios que causaban mucha repercusion, fueron tambien escritos por personas con trayectoria en Omniverse, no obstante esto influyo en la calidad de la continuidad y el desarrollo de personaje, ademas en la comedia que se fue volviendo excesiva (Stuck on You, Third Time is a Charm y The Final Count Down). Y de ultimo estuvieron estos episodios que brillaron por su incoherencia, falta de conectividad y sobre todo por que el humor secuestro a los personajes (From Hedorium To Eternity, Malgax Attacks y The Most Dangerous Game Show). Por eso es que paso eso de lo que hablan, que Albedo haga una alianza con Vilgax por tercera vez, tras que este lo traicionara ya en dos ocasiones anteriores, solo nos confirma lo obvio que el escritor no conocia la franquicia ni los eventos de FA, ni los eventos de la misma Omniverse. Incluso dentro de Omniverse, el movimiento y la produccion estaba tan acelerada, que llego un momento que inclusive perdieron la cuenta de los aliens usados y por eso comenzaron a usar los mismos aliens, una y otra vez, en vez de nuevos o poco usados.